1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an immunostimulating agent that can be utilized in the fields of pharmaceuticals, foods, and the like.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Compounds such as glutathione, cinacalcet, and γ-glutamylvaline, as well as derivatives thereof, or analogs thereof, have an action of activating a calcium sensing receptor (CaSR) and it has been implied that these CaSR agonists can be used as therapeutic agents for internal diseases (WO2007/055388).
Also, an influenza virus infection prophylactic composition containing glutathione has been known (WO98/30228).
However, it has been unknown whether the CaSR agonist can significantly stimulate immunity.